The invention relates to an exchangeable sweeping brush device for a carrier vehicle having at least one sweeping brush which is rotationally drivable about an almost vertically oriented axis of rotation of the brush and is held on a supporting frame, the supporting frame being detachably connectable to a supporting fork of the carrier vehicle, which is pivotable about a first horizontal pivot axis oriented transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
The invention also relates to a sweeper having a chassis and a supporting fork which is coupled to the chassis and is pivotable about a first horizontal pivot axis oriented transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, and having a sweeping brush device of the aforementioned kind, which is detachably connectable to the supporting fork.
Carrier vehicles are known, which have at their front side a supporting fork on which a sweeping brush device may be held for sweeping a ground surface of, for example, a street or a pavement. The carrier vehicle may accommodate a suction device, with which the sweepings can be taken up from the ground surface and transferred into a dirt container. Instead of a sweeping brush device, some other device may be fixed to the supporting fork at the front side, for example, a snow plough or a shovel. The sweeping brush device should, therefore, be connectable to the supporting fork and, when required, detachable from it as easily as possible. For this purpose, the sweeping brush device comprises a supporting frame. The at least one sweeping brush is held on the supporting frame so as to be rotationally drivable about an almost vertically oriented axis of rotation of the brush.
The supporting fork is usually able to be pivoted about a first horizontal pivot axis oriented transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. This makes it possible to adjust the position of the at least one sweeping brush relative to the ground surface. Pivoting of the supporting fork does, however, cause the orientation of the sweeping brush to be changed and hence also the area of the ground surface to be cleaned with which the sweeping brush comes into engagement. It is, therefore, desirable for the at least one sweeping brush to be able to be adjusted parallel to the ground surface.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to further develop a sweeping brush device of the kind mentioned at the outset so that it can be connected to the supporting fork of the carrier vehicle, and, when required, detached from it in a simple way, with the at least one sweeping brush being able to be adjusted parallel to the ground surface by pivoting the supporting fork.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a sweeper of the kind mentioned at the outset having such a sweeping brush device.